Mixtape
by poetryismyfirstlove
Summary: Because every great love story deserves a soundtrack. 1Your Song 2Bulletproof 3Our Song
1. Your Song

**"Your Song"**

.

.

.

Someone said that when you're in love, all the songs you hear feel as if they were written for you or about you.

But I don't know if Sasuke-kun even likes music. Do you even listen to music, Sasuke kun?

I love songs but I find it hard to find a music that will suit you. Shall I write you a song Sasuke-kun?

Don't roll your eyes if the lyrics are cheesy or laugh if my voice is a little pitchy. Don't pout if you don't like it either. Just smile for me at the end, won't you?

I swear I'll give it my best.

* * *

.

.

.

**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**  
**My gift is my song and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**  
**I hope you don't mind**  
**I hope you don't mind**

**that I put down in words**  
**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

-Elton John, cover by Ellie Goulding

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakura... Thank you."


	2. Bulletproof

**"Bulletproof"**

**Been there, done that, messed around**  
**I'm having fun, don't put me down**  
**I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**

**I won't let you in again**  
**The messages I tried to send**  
**My information's just not going in**

**This time baby,**  
**I'll be bulletproof**

-La Roux, cover by Melanie Martinez

* * *

.

.

.

_No matter what, you just always hate me don't you... You remember don't you? When we became genins, the day when our three-man team was first decided...the first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me._

_I don't remember that. I'm different from you all... I can't be following the same path as you guys...Up until now we've done everything as a group but there is something else...I must do...Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge...For that reason only, do I live...I'll never be like you or Naruto_

_Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I know your pain...! I have friends and family...but... if you were to leave...to me... to me... I would be just alone as you..._

_From here on out... we all begin new paths..._

_I...I...love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me...there would be no regrets... because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy... I swear! I would do anything for you! So... please just stay with me... I'll even help you with your revenge... I don't know what I could do... But I'll try my best to do something... So please... stay with me... or take me with you if you can't stay here..._

_You really are... annoying_

_Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!_

_Sakura... Thank you._

* * *

.

.

.

_I was too annoying that all you do was ignore me. I was useless and pathetic that you and Naruto always had to protect me. I was too weak to stop you. I screamed my heart out that day I confessed my love for you but my words never reached you._

_._

"Sakura, can you still go on?" Tsunade asked her battered apprentice.

"Hai, shisou!" Sakura said as she wiped the blood on the side of her lips.

There was no time to think about the past now if she wanted to be taken seriously. She stood up into a fighting stance once more to continue their training and readjusted her gloves.

"Again." Tsunade ordered, also assuming her stance.

"Shannaro!"

.

_Just wait Sasuke-kun, someday I won't be annoying anymore. I would be useful. I would be strong. I would once again scream my heart out to you and my words will finally reach you. _

_I love you but I would never let you break my heart again._


	3. Our Song

**"Our Song"**

**I was riding shotgun  
With my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
On the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song"**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think it's time that we should have our song?" Sakura asked her boyfriend of 3 months.

But it would really be more like a year if she would count the time they've started to get closer without officially labeling it. Prior to that they have been friends or like quasi-friends who share a group of friends since they were 5.

.

.

_She had to ask Sasuke what they were after being confused why the boys in their school were avoiding her. And he promptly answered "Hn. And I thought you were smart." _

_"__Hey! What does that mean?!" she replied, affronted. _

_"__Do I carry your books?" "_

_Yes, because you're a gentleman and they're heavy."_

_ "__Do I wait for you and take you home?" _

_"Because my house is on the way to your home anyway."_

_"__Do I call you before you sleep at night?" _

_"Because you have a problem sleeping, right?" _

_"__Do I bring you coffee every morning we have a long exam?" _

_"Yes, because you have this marvelous coffee machine at your house and I really need the caffeine to keep me up for the actual test." _

_"__Do I pay for the movies or the times we go out to eat?" _

_"But I offer to split the bill and you refuse. And It's not like you'll be poor because of it."_

_"__Did I give you flowers last Valentine's day?" _

_"But I also gave you chocolates."_

_"__Did we go to the school dance together?" _

_"You were only avoiding your fangirls and I was the safest choice."_

_"__Do you see me doing these with other girls?" _

_"__Why, were there other girls?!" _

_"__You're more hopeless than the, dobe."_

_"__Now that's just not fair!" _

_ "__Would you say the things I did were things a boyfriend would do for her girlfriend?"_

_"__Uhm...yeah, I guess so."_

_"__You've been my girlfriend the first time I carried your books and took you home. We've had 52 dates. I have held your hand. I went to a dance with you and actually danced. I ate the chocolates you gave me last Valentine's and you know I don't like sweets. I have never given roses to anyone. I've introduced you to my family and I've met your parents. Now, does that answer your question?" Sasuke said, in what was his longest speech as of yet._

_"__How could I have known that? You could have informed me that I have a boyfriend and not find out about it from other boys who said that I was already in a relationship or perhaps courted me like a normal person would. Do you know how embarrassing that was? But no, you have to do everything your way-"_

_Sakura was cut off from her rant by Sasuke's lips. Yep, he's really stubborn not that she minded his methods that much. This kiss was actually brilliant._

.

.

"You should really stop hanging with Yamanaka. She puts too many ideas in your head." Sasuke replied.

"But she and Shikamaru just started going out a month ago and they already have a song." She pouted.

Actually the Nara was just too lazy to ask Ino out so Ino who got tired waiting for him was the one who asked him out instead. And he thought it was troublesome to fight Ino about the song.

"Hn."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. We don't need a song." Sakura said as she smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and entwined her hands with his.

.

.

.

* * *

**And he says...**

.**  
**

**Our song is the slamming screen door,**  
**Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window**  
**When we're on the phone and you talk real slow**  
**'cause it's late and your mama don't know**  
**Our song is the way you laugh**  
**The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"**  
**And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen**  
**Asking God if he could play it again**

* * *

_._

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't need to copy Taylor Swift's song lyrics."

"Hn."

"I know, I love you too."


End file.
